


Mouth of the Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald gripped at the sheets, watching the ceiling absentmindedly to see there was a mirror, "Oh my God."  Fear and arousal were testing him at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out a snipet of my story as a summary. Actually, couldn't think of a summary to what this is.

"Are you sure you're not lonely all by yourself? I could stay here the night!" Insisted Oswald, cuddling up next to Falcone as if he had a right. He flinched until he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Don't worry, I won't be more of a bother than I need to be!"

Carmine dug his fingers into the skinny waist as the elevator kept taking them up the floors. He felt a little odd taking back a man, of all things, but he was a sucker for enthusiastic youth. "I should warn you that I'm not as spry as I once was."

Oswald fiddled with his top a bit, acting nervous, "Oh, that's alright. I'm not so sure I'm all that good." He gasped when his hand was taken a hold of, averting his eyes that gleamed with a look of jackpot.

The mob boss led the other man from the opening elevator doors, bringing them slowly towards where he stayed in less stressful situations, "I won't make you do what you're uncomfortable with, Oswald, but I will say this; Give it a shot."

Oswald giggled as he was tugged on by Falcone, "Oh my... Well, why not? What could I lose?" Playing it up, he hugged around Falcone's waist as the door was opened. He felt himself get pinned to the door after it shut, blushing honestly when he felt hot breath over his face.

"Don't worry. I'm hardly going to break you if I can help it." Carmine brushed over the bangs, but decided not to move them aside, and just grabbed them to hold the head at the door as he kissed the smaller man.

It wasn't very rough until Oswald moaned from feeling a tongue, finding that got his ass groped. He licked along the other tongue eagerly until Falcone pulled back, connected by a thin line of spit.

"...Unless that's what you wanted." He noticed the awkward stuttering, shushing the man with a finger as he added, "It's alright. I'll do my best to please you regardless. How about that?"

"How about that," repeated Oswald, groaning as his neck was tasted hungrily. Both of them had been liars, and he loved it. His top was ripped open, and he shivered until he felt calloused fingers rubbing along his nipples. "I'm very sensitive there."

Falcone looked up at him as he dropped to his knees. They exchanged stares that made them both give off weak laughs. "Then speak up. You're hardly enough for me without taking some pills."

Oswald moaned at the combination of a mouth and fingers. He hadn't expected to get any sexual treatment to his body, so his expression couldn't stop being so pleased. He squeaked as he was suddenly picked up, wondering when anything had changed. 

Tossed on the bed, Falcone was able to keep tabs on the man whining under him. "I think you'll enjoy knowing I've been curious about you for some time. Tell me, is it just your nipples that made you so loud?" He moved his face to the nipples to begin to abuse them further.

Oswald grabbed weakly at Carmine's back, "Did you... slip something in my drink?" There wasn't much to keep from being so open about anything, and yet here he was.

"Of course not. You just haven't felt the right sort of guy all over you in some time." The current king of Gotham went back to sucking the nipple enough he could get it between his teeth and grind down on it. The begging for more got him exactly where he wanted his arousal. "Such a good boy. You're a lot like the girls I like."

Oswald pouted slightly at being compared to just anyone, "What are you talking about?"

"You're very shy about yourself, despite what you might think." Falcone ran a finger down over the arousal between Oswald's legs. "See?" He chuckled, finding the man trying to stay still to keep from shivering so obviously. 

"Don't tease me. That isn't very nice," chided Oswald, feeling himself being sat up so he could have his jacket and shirt ripped off his arms.

Carmine was at his ear, licking along it. He gave a scoff, "What isn't nice is using your body to get favors. Didn't you learn anything in school?"

The skinny man laughed weakly through his groans, "This is exactly what I learned in school, are you kidding me?" A palm pressed into his cock, making him give an eager gasp. "Please." Whatever Falcone was planning sounded good.

"If you insist," the mob boss smirked. He got off the bed, watching Oswald like a hawk as he undressed. "I'm hoping school taught you manners, because you're going to have to start asking nicely for things."

Oswald gripped at the sheets, watching the ceiling absentmindedly to see there was a mirror, "Oh my God." Fear and arousal were testing him at that point.

"You like it? I've been unsure what I think, but when I find the right whore I'll know." Falcone was down to his pants, taking his time removing them in case Oswald would ever get his head out of the clouds. "Oswald, look at me." 

Sitting up, the man seemed unaffected until he noticed the erection. "Bigger than I'm used to," he blurted, still stuck thinking about having to watch himself. The idea it'd take extra effort was less than boring.

Falcone chuckled a bit, kicking aside his underwear, "That's good to hear, but I'm not sure I can keep my promise of not breaking you."

"You don't need to. I've always wanted to sleep in this bed. I look up to you very much." Oswald squeaked as he was pinned down to the bed, kissing Carmine eagerly as his own pants were fumbled with, allowing them to be torn down. 

"You flatter me," sighed the mob boss, kissing down the body. Pausing over the straining fabric of the underwear, he peered back up, "If you look away from that mirror, I won't focus on your pleasure."

Oswald nodded, "Oh, yes, sir! Exactly what I was thinking." He reveled in getting licked through his underwear, knowing this may be the best he got in terms of a blow job for a good while. "Carmine..." He giggled as his underwear got ripped from his legs, rather than getting hurt for saying the boss' name.

Remembering to watch the mirror above his head, he noticed how flustered he looked as his cock was bathed in spit. The older man blocked the view of his erection until he ran his tongue along the sides. Clearly there was something Oswald wouldn't be told, but he didn't care what secrets the king of Gotham had. They were getting him off, so he welcomed them.

With his legs suddenly spread, he was tempted to look down at the face to see how Falcone enjoyed himself, but a sudden tongue at his ass got him squirming and gasping out, "You don't need to..." To hell with it, he thought soon after, touching his cock until the tongue paused. Taking a hint, he dropped the hand back to grasp at the sheets.

His reflection arched, making it harder to see himself so plainly. Noticing he was sweating, he grew more red. It was embarrassing how worked up his body was over seemingly simple tasks. "If you spread me anymore, I'll..." His broken leg didn't seem to mind going up higher, if it meant something heated were to happen.

Oswald watched the bigger man leave the bed to go elsewhere, "Carmine..." He grunted when lube was tossed onto his chest.

"I'll only tolerate such disrespect in the bedroom, got it?" His boss returned to the bed, sitting next to Oswald, rubbing a hand over the smooth chest. "Now fuck yourself for me, baby." He moved Oswald's head so they could lock eyes, showing off a wink.

Nodding slowly, he found the hand on his face wouldn't let him go, so his fingers had a tough time opening the tube. Blindly Oswald moved the lube down to his ass, pressing the tip to his ass, his raised legs shook as he squeezed the warm oil along his entrance. Noticing the liquid got onto the sheets he rested on, he gave a weak moan, "I apologize how I'm a mess."

"I like that. Shows you're eager for your boss." Carmine stuck fingers into the mouth, not stopping how far they went until he heard gagging noises. "What are you waiting for, Oswald? I thought pleasing me was on the menu tonight."

Nodding at the passive-aggressive tone, Oswald dropped the lube in order to shove a finger within his body. It wasn't difficult, but he sucked at the calloused digits to keep Falcone entertained before he took a choked breath for his next finger.

Carmine watched him with amusement, thrusting his three fingers once Oswald got up to that number. "Very good boy. I could eat you right up." He removed the fingers from the slick lips to smack them along the chest, focusing on irritating the nipples. The cries drove him on until he noticed Oswald starting to scissor his fingers, "You think those fingers are doing you any good?" 

The weasel shook his head slowly, wiping off his sweaty forehead, "Show me how it's done." He shuddered at he was kissed again at last, moaning at that being mixed with fingers pressing into his entrance. The texture of them made him whimper and scratch at the man's back, wanting so badly to get screwed hard into the bed.

Falcone scooted to be between the slowly falling legs, catching them on his thighs, "I'm going to need you to beg for me, okay? Nice and loud, while you watch yourself."

Knowing Carmine's fetish by now, Oswald looked up to his reflection with watery eyes. Each pound of the digits into his prostate got him to groan deeply, "Please! Please make me cum, please. I'll... I'll do whatever you want!" He was glad the pleading for his something skit could be affective in the bedroom.

Oswald braced himself when the fingers were removed. Licking his lips, he allowed his legs to be shoved nearly up by his head. The stretching burned, but allowed the cock breaching his ass to go more smoothly. He only clamped down once it was fully inside. Peeking up, he noticed Carmine was kissing into his neck to give an excuse to continue watching himself.

Very much enjoying being full by now, his nails dragged up as deeply as they could so he could see how well he could make marks. "You're killing me, Oswald," was muffled into his neck, making him giggle a bit.

The cock throbbed enough that Oswald was worried they wouldn't get much time to have actual sex. "Please fuck me, please," he whined, clinging to the back and giving off the best sex face he knew. That worried him to see how he looked when he was horny, until Carmine finally began to move.

In a speed that didn't bother for much of a slow start, he was pounded into like he were nothing. Oswald closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see how much of a whore he was until he hair was yanked back to remind him of his deal. "Oh God, oh yes," were on repeat as his cock was trapped between their stomachs, causing friction he couldn't stop shaking over.

Carmine held the legs tightly as he pounded the bundle of nerves he'd been curious about for some time. "Are you a good bitch?"

"Oh yes," moaned Oswald, not even noticing the switch of words, "the best one." His tongue came out as he silently pleaded for another kiss, which was granted once he felt himself get filled full of cum.

Not satisfied until he caused Oswald to cum, Falcone pounded into the ass still, finding it still earned noises. Once the cock burst across their torsos, he pulled out. Only then did he collapse next to Oswald, finding his lungs didn't want to work so well. "Damn, maybe you are moving up in the world. I'd say I was proud, if I wasn't a little bit scared of your way of persuasion."

"Scared of me? Why? I'd never do anything to hurt you." Oswald allowed Falcone to pull messy covers over them in a half-assed attempt to be gentle. "I promise," he added gently. They shared a gentle kiss before Oswald clapped the lights off. He didn't want Falcone to see his plotting expression.


End file.
